


Chasing the Suitors Away

by ahunmaster



Series: Rival Schools AU [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boarding School, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Lesbians, Minor Original Character(s), Poor guy doesn't stand a chance, Rival Schools - Freeform, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: A guy confesses to Red Alert and it goes just as well as you'd thought it would.





	

 

"W-Why not?"

 

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm just not interested."

 

"D-Do you not like Pearl Jam?"

 

Now Red was really nervous.  This boy had asked to talk to her after classes.  He seemed so nervous that she quickly suspected it to be a confession.  Which it did turn out to be.

 

But she did not think he would get this aggressive being turned down.

 

"I've never heard of them before?"

 

"You what-? T-Then you should go!"

 

"I-I'm sure they're a good band, b-but I have so much homework to do this weekend-"

 

"Come on, surely you can spare a few hours for a concert?"

 

"W-Well, yes, but-"

 

"Then you have to come!" He reached forward to grab her hands.  "You'll love them, I promise, I-"

 

He suddenly stopped mid-sentence.  Red wasn't sure what had happened, but as his face turned pale and he ran off with mutters and stutters of apologies on his lips, she soon found the answer when it placed both its hands on her shoulders.

 

"S-Strika?"

 

"Hey there, Red," despite her roommate's attempt to control it, Red could make out the anger in the other's voice, "Who were you talking to?"

 

"Just some boy from the other school."

 

"Ah... I see."

 

"Y-You didn't threaten him, did you?"

 

"What, me?" Strika's voice barely held in a chuckle, "Oh no, why would I?  I just came over to see if you wanted to have lunch with me today and this guy just ran off.  No idea what his problem was, but I thought it was rude he left without so much as a goodbye.

 

Red Alert chuckled.  Of course the other did.  But in this case, she was grateful for it.

 

END


End file.
